1. Field
Embodiments generally relates to a mobile device, an image forming apparatus, and a method for providing a manual thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile device configured to, in response to an error occurring in an image forming apparatus, provide a manual for resolving the error in a form of augmented reality, an image forming apparatus, and a method for providing a manual thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus which prints out print data generated in a terminal device, such as a computer, on a recording paper. For example, an image forming apparatus may include a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile, or a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) where functions of a copy machine, a printer, and a facsimile are embodied in a single apparatus.
Such image forming apparatus has mechanical characteristics, and thus, in many cases, a user should resolve a mechanical defect or operational problem.
Accordingly, the conventional image forming apparatus has been provided with a printed manual or an electronic manual for helping a user to resolve a problem of the image forming apparatus. However, such printed manual or electronic manual has a limit of a static connection and solution.